Chicago: Degrassi Edition
by AmandaLeigh98
Summary: Charged with murder of her lover,Clare Edwards is sent to murderer's row in a prison for women.There she gets attourney Elijah Goldsworthy.He hasn't lost a case in his entire career.Will love bloom between attourney and client?Based on the movie Chicago


**Hello Fanfictioners! I thought of a new plot for an Eclare fanfic. I was inspired to write it by watching one of my favorite movies of all times, Chicago. So it's like my plot mixed with that plot. And each character in Chicago will be a character in Degrassi. If you haven't seen the movie you really should. But if you haven't then I will give you the basics. Clare Gunthrie was charged with murder after she killed her lover Mark Fitzgerald. Meanwhile, she is divorced and sent to murderer's row in the prison for women. There she meets the famous Julia Clark. A preformer and singer also charged with murder. Clare then finds out that Julia's attourney is the best in the state. So Kc gives him a proposition and gets the attourney for her. Turns out he is the infamous Elijah Goldsworthy, an attourney who's never lost a case in his career. Along the way Eli makes up a whole double life for Clare potraying her the sweet innocent girl she isn't. But during her fight for freedom will love bloom between the attourney and his client?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dgrassi or Chicago**

**Cast list:**

**Roxy Hart: Clare Edwards**

**Aimus: Kc Gunthrie**

**Velma Kelly: Julia Clark **

**Fred: Mark Fitzgerald**

**Mama: Bianca DeSousa**

**Billy Flynn: Elijah Goldsworthy**

**Miss Sunshine: Jenna Middleton**

It was a cold and brisk night in Toronto, Canada 1923. But then again, when isn't it cold in Toronto? Clare Gunthrie was out on the town in a little club called, Jerry's Jazz House. Only the thing is, she wasn't with her husband. She was out with her lover Mark Fitzgerald. A furniture salesman who claims he knows a guy that could put Clare on the map. Key word: CLAIMS.

Right now Clare was sitting at the bar drinking a shirley temple and staring in awe at the preformer on stage. Julia Clark. Her and her sister Winnie would tour together going to different joints and prforming things that would blow your mind. That's what she wanted her life to be like. But it wasn't. Instead she was living a doule life, being married to a mechanic while she screwed her lover 4 days a week. But then again what doyou expect from a wife who isn't being satisfied?

Julia was wearing a blackflapper dress that went to above her knees, a black hat with a feather, a black boa, and black pointy toe mary jane heels with a stap going up the middle. Her hair was down into a pin straight bob with her bangs curled. Julia's makeup was heavyon the eyes, a drawn on beauty mark, and red lips. The thing between those lips? A cigarette.

Clare didn't know why she was so surprised to see Julia smoking. I mean people as young as 13 smoked. Like seriously the first thing that hit you when you entered Jerry's was the smell of smoke and booze. The first thing you saw or heard was usually a brawl about a spilt drink or someone playing the piano. But she guessed it was because she didn't know she smoked while preforming. Even Clare had her occasional smoke when she was stressed.

Suddenly there was a tap on Clare's shoulder. She turned around and saw a smirking Mark looking down at her. She smiled back at him with a hopefull smile. He told her he would go talk to his 'friend'. When really he was making a bet on whether he would be getting any or not. But it's not like she knew that.

"So did you talk to him?" Clare asked.

"Yeah he said he would talk to you in a couple of weeks. He's busy." Mark said.

"Oh well in that case..." Clare let her voice drift off as she pulled Mark down by the lapell of his pin stripe suit jacket and crushed her mouth over his.

Mark was a handsome man. He was tall with brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes. And to Clare, he looked _good_ tonight. Real _good._

"Lets take this back to your place, doll." Mark said breaking their kiss.

"Okay." She said. Mark moved out of the way and squeezed her butt when she walked by. They were so busy clawing at each other that they didn't even notice that the person who opened the door for them was the sheriff, and that he and his team were looking for Julia Clark.

**Thoughts? Do you like it? Want me to continue it? Review and let me know**


End file.
